Broken Vow
by azmariayuki
Summary: It's been two years since Night came into Riiko's life. They overcome trials and experienced both happy and sad events. They vowed to be together forever...but will they really be together forever? RiikoxNight. Sorry for the short summary.


**DISCLAIMER: I am not the OWNER of Absolute Boyfriend...**

PART ONE

Riiko and Night had been together for 2 years now. Riiko loves Night more than anything since he came into her life. Riiko thinks of a plan on how they will celebrate their anniversary.

"I hope he likes it even if it's just simple." she said to herself and smiles.

On her way out of her room, Riiko bumps into Night. "Good morning, Night-kun!" Riiko greets him and hugs him.

"Good morning, Riiko-chan." Night greets back. "You're in high spirit today." Night complimented.

"I've always been in high spirit since you step into my life." Riiko said and blushes a little.

"Don't worry, Riiko-chan. I'll always stay by your side as long as you want me to. By the way, I've prepared breakfast already." Night said and hugs Riiko back.

The couple eat together and left for school. Lunch break came and everyone left to get some lunch except for Riiko. Riiko was preoccupied of what they will do on their anniversary when suddenly someone pokes her on the cheek.

"What are you still doing here? Aren't you supposed to eat lunch?" Night asked and sits beside Riiko. Riiko who was surprised suddenly hides her notebook.

"What's that?" Night asked in a suspicious yet innocent tone. "Ah, it's nothing." Riiko replied nervously. "Let's go get some lunch." she said and pulls Night out of the classroom. "Ne, Night-kun. Graduation is in two months. What school are you planning to go to?" Riiko asked. Night showed no expression on his face. "I don't know yet." he replied.

Another week passed, Riiko and Night's anniversary came and they decided to see the amusement park. "Happy anniversary, Riiko-chan!" Night said and kisses her.

"Let's enjoy this day, ok Night-kun." Riiko said and they enter the amusement park. They ride the Ferris wheel, had lunch in a nearby restaurant, ride some more rides, stroll around the place eating ice cream and went shopping together. Night went inside a store and bought a large white teddy bear holding a heart with the words "I love you" on it and gave it to Riiko. "Thank you!" Riiko exclaimed. "Now for my gift, I'll let you eat as much as you want of my home-made meals." Riiko said and smiles at Night. "That's great!" Night replied and they went home after watching a movie.

At home, Night and Riiko ate dinner together and watch a late night TV show. Riiko notices that Night looks really sleepy now.

"Do you want to go to sleep, Night-kun?" Riiko asked.

"No, it's alright. Let's finish this movie and then go to sleep." Night answered.

Days passed Riiko notices that Night is always looking so tired and sleepy. "Night-kun, are you alright?" Riiko asked while walking to school with Night.

"Yeah, I'm just fine." Night answered. "I think you should just take the day off. You look so tired." Riiko said worriedly.

"It's just that we have lots of things to do lately but I'll be fine." Night answered and tried to smile. "See yah later then!" Night said and waves goodbye.

Riiko notices that Night isn't wearing the ring they bought together. _"I wonder why he's not wearing his ring." _Riiko thought.

Dismissal came, Riiko and Night walked home together. Night looks sleepier than before.

"Night-kun, I think you better go home first. You need some rest. I'll just go buy something to cook for dinner." Riiko said. "Ok. Take care, Riiko. I love you." Night said and leaves.

Riiko felt uneasy looking at Night walking farther and farther away from her. Riiko manage to set aside the thought and image of Night walking away from her and concentrated on shopping.

"Riiing…riiing…" "Yes, hello! This is Night Tenjo speaking." Night answered from the other line. "Night, this is Riiko. Would you want me to buy something for you?" Riiko asked. "Nothing, really. Just get home as soon as possible." Night replied. "Ok, I'll be right there. Bye." Riiko answered and Night hangs the phone. Riiko went on her way home.

Time passed by quickly and graduation day finally arrived. "I'm so excited, Night-kun!" Riiko said with enthusiasm. "We can go to the same college." she said and hold hands with Night. After the graduation ceremony, Night and Riiko's class held a celebration. They sing and reminisce about the old days. Night became busy talking with his buddies and Riiko with her friends. The two never talked the whole time.

When the party is over, everyone went on their own separate ways. Night and Riiko went home as well. The next morning, Night lied down on the couch.

"Are you alright, Night-kun?" Riiko asked. "Yeah, I got tired from the party last night." Night replied.

"You rest there while I go to the market, ok. Wait for me." Riiko said and looks worriedly at Night.

"Ok. I'll just sleep here until you come back." Night replied and places his right arm on his forehead.

Riiko notices that Night isn't waering the ring again. "_Maybe he took it off last night." _Riiko said to herself.

"I'll be going then." Riiko said and starts to wear her shoes.

"Take care. I love you, Riiko." Night said in a soft voice. Riiko heard it and smiles.

"I love you too, Night-kun." she answered and leaves.

She went to buy the stuffs they need at home. After hours of shopping she decided to go home. "I'm home." Riiko said entering the place. "Welcome back." a voice said but it's not Night's voice.

"Why are you here again? Trying to force Night back into Kronos Heaven?" Riiko asked and looks at Night who was placed in a bag-like sheet. "What have you done to Night?" she asked worriedly. "Night, Night, come on. Wake up already. I'm back." Riiko said kneeling beside Night and kiss him many times. "Why won't he wake up?" Riiko asked anxiously. "He's not going to wake up. He already reached his limit as your lover." Namikiri Gaku said. "He knows about his limit but he didn't want to tell you about it." he continued. Riiko sat still beside Night and cried.

Later that week, Kronos Heaven retrieved Night and kept him asleep inside the company. Half a year later, Soshi returned to Japan and started to live with Riiko as friends.

Five years had passed, technology in Japan advanced to a higher level. Kronos Company created new products that they sell over the internet. "Where am I?" a guy said and looks around from the inside of a glass case.

"Chairman, Nightly Series 01 finally woke up." one of the researchers said. They dressed up Night and as soon as he had dress up left hastily. Night saw Namikiri selling takoyaki nearby and walks towards him. "Night!" Namikiri exclaimed. "Long time no see." Night greeted him and smiles. Namikiri and Night chatted for so long. "Have you contact Riiko?" Namikiri asked. Night felt a little jumpy. "I haven't." he replied. "You better try and call her; I bet she's going to be happy." Namikiri suggested and hands him a cell phone.

"Riiing…riiing…riiing…" "Hello? This is Riiko." a voice said from the other line. Night felt really happy hearing Riiko's voice and nervous at the same time. "Sorry, but can we talk later? I'm busy preparing for my wedding. Talk to you later then." Riiko said and hangs up. Night felt wind blow on his face and he dropped the cell phone after hearing the news.

END

a/n: Sorry for the bad summary. I'm not good in summarization. What do you think will happen next? If you want to know, please wait for the next chapter. Thanks to those who will read this. I appreciate it. If I have offended anyone in any case, sorry.


End file.
